Skyrim: Fall of The Empire
by THATONEGUY458
Summary: With Tamriel fresh out of war, the Dragonborn regrets his choices in who's side to fight for.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SKYRIM OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTER 1: The Broken Spirit**

With the stormcloaks defeated and the spirit of the people of skyrim broken. The new hero of the empire The Dragonborn was sitting in a tavern drinking away at his new victory.

"I hope you're happy with yourself!" The bartender said,

"Why should I be?" The warrior replied,

"You have caused us a great loss, if it weren't for you the empire would be out of skyrim and the nords would rule once again!"

"If it wasn't for me three tragedies would have taken place, 1. Alduin would be alive and destroy the world, 2. Mirrak would have taken over the minds of the people of skyrim, and 3. Harkon would have blackened the sun and sent the world into chaos, so the next time you want to judge me on my decisions remember those three things and question why you still breath!" He yelled as he took a drink from his cup "You see wench, before I joined the empire I went to see Ulfric and ask if I could join the stormcloaks, while I was there I found his journal and in his journal it stated that this war wasn't about the nords freedom nor the honor of skyrim, it was a plan devised by the Aldmeri Dominion and Ulfric to weaken the empire and for the elves to take over Tamriel."

"You're lying Ulfric would never do that to us."

"Keep saying that to yourselves but if you want true freedom, you need to beat the elves to the punch, take over the empire before they do."

"With what army? We are disbanded and disorganized with Ulfric we stood a chance but now, it would be like throwing rocks at a dragon!"

"I know of plenty of people who would love this opportunity to rule over this land."

"Why don't you try then, you are more than capable of leading us, as Dragonborn it was your birthright, now you have the chance to take revenge on the people who would have killed you just because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Alright, how did you know about that? I never told anyone about what happened in Helgen and i'm pretty sure no one else did, so who are you?" the woman faded into the air, leaving the dragonborn looking oddly at his cup and wondering if it had been poisoned but it hadn't been, he looked around and noticed no one else was in the tavern at the time so he couldn't ask anyone if they saw that, "Why does this always happen to me?" he finished his drink and left the tavern.

The Dragonborn was walking back to his home, on his way home he noticed how things had changed in Windhelm, there was no children playing in the streets anymore, there were people being lined up for prisoner transport, shame they were good people when the war was going, now they are being arrested for just siding with a man and his beliefs. He couldn't just let those people get executed because of that small fact

"HEY YOU OFFICER!" The dragonborn yelled,

"YES SIR!" the man replied,

"Why are you taking these people?"

"Orders from the general, these conspirators are to be executed in solitude."

"Let them go now!"

"sir i cant just do that, i have orders from the general!" the Dragonborn looked at the people, they didn't deserve this fate, none of them, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time,

"Your orders be damned!" The Dragonborn then stabbed to officer, he crumbled to the ground the other soldiers gathered around the Dragonborn,

"sir you're under arrest for murder!"

"FUS RO DAH!" Half the soldiers went down, the warrior cut through the ones still standing, the others got back up and charged him he dodged all their attacks and immediately counter attacked, in less than 10 minutes he killed the forces in Windhelm.

"_You are more than capable of leading us." _the voice of the bartender went off in his mind,

"_it is your birthright!"_

"TO ARMS PEOPLE OF WINDHELM FOR A NEW DAY HAS DAWNED, LET US BRING PEACE TO TAMRIEL!"

"YEAH!" the whole city must have said this, the swords of the imperials were taken, the old stormcloak equipment was taken from the chest's in the carriages, the Dragonborn now had a strikeforce but if he wanted to win he would need all the friends he had made in the past, he needed to unite the holds and unite the guilds for on this day the second great war began! In order for this to be successful he had to unite 12 factions: The remaining stormcloaks, The forsworn, The Thieves guild, The Dark Brotherhood, The people of Raven rock, The Mages, The blades, The Dragons loyal to Paarthurnax, The companions, The Dawnguard, The Orcs, and the skaal. It would be a difficult task considering that many of them hate each other but with the right agreements and the proper negotiations anything was possible. First up was The Blades and The Dragons, they needed to see that the dragons meant no harm and wanted to help, the meeting was to take place on the throat of the world, Delphine and the other blades had arrived along with the Dragonborn, Paarthurnax landed and began the meeting,

"valokein firig paal wah dii bodein,welcome former foes to my home."

"Beast how dare you sit up here for all these years thinking yourself free of your past!" Delphine yelled,

"Now i know you two don't get along, but for the sake of Tamriel can you try to agree with each other and work together." The Dragonborn said,

"Why should we trust a monster!"

"I Mean you no harm, zu'u seik hi nid arx, i do only as the Dovahkiin asks of me."

"see he is on the same page as me, let him live in peace and I promise you guys will be returned to your former glory!" The warrior tried to explain,

"You know that we are bound to obey you and if that means we will have to fight alongside dragons then so be it."

"alright, thank you!" the meeting was adjourned.

Next up was The Dark Brotherhood and the Dawnguard, Nazir and Isran sat on opposite sides of the table, Isran looked at him in disgust,

"Now look i know the Dark Brotherhood have vampires but we need them to take out key officials, and plus Serena turned out to be a good help also."

"Look im not gonna argue with you Dragonborn, so i have no choice but to accept this treaty." Isran said,

"I second that motion, i thought this would be tougher, never the less we are now closer to well earned profit!" Nazir agreed,

"Well that was easy.".

Finally it was the ultimate challenge getting the stormcloaks and the forsworn on the same team,

"Unlike my predecessor I think it would be best if we all got along, but I don't know if we can with the forsworn." Istar Cairn-Breaker said,

"I have to agree on this one, his people are the sworn enemies of my people, I can't side with my enemy!" Madanach said.

"Listen! I know you two want the reach very badly but we can arrange that, the nords and citizens can stay in the city and guard it along side the Forsworn, but the Forsworn can govern it and guard the city too! So what do you say, allies?" said the Dragonborn.

They looked at each other at each other then at the Dragonborn and said, "Fine!"

"OK!" said the Dragonborn "This meeting is adjourned."

The leaders of each faction stood in a oval around the courtyard of High Hrothgar except for Paarthurnax who had to sit on top of a tower,

"We need a name and a symbol!" The Dragonborn yelled,

"We already have a symbol, the symbol of the Dragonborn, but i don't know of a name." Delphine said,

"We should follow our ancestors and go under the name Ebonheart pact!" Istar Cairn-Breaker said,

"No I vote for the Army of the Dragonborn." Vilkas suggested,

"I got a better idea, why not just call ourselves the Skyrim Alliance. ALL IN FAVOR!" The Dragonborn yelled,

"AYE!" every member agreed,

"Then my friends lets put forth the course of history IN OUR FAVOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SKYRIM OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTER 2: The First Strike**

The army needed a headquarters, so the Dragonborn met with his Generals,

"We need a headquarters, somewhere hidden so no passing troops will find it easily." The Dragonborn said,

"I say we take Knifepoint ridge it is out of sight and has a good sniping advantage." Delphine said,

"I disagree, we should take a area up north, hidden in the ice, it would be unexpected." Isran said,

"Perhaps we should look to the blades headquarters." Vilkas suggested,

"No there isn't enough room, Dragonborn where do you think we should go?" Delphine asked,

"Wherever we go we need room for the army and it needs to be hidden and defendable." He said,

"aalkos nebengol, maybe underground, we should look towards the fallen city of Blackreach." Paarthurnax said,

"All in favor of the dragons idea!"

"Aye!" they all shouted,

"so be it tonight we take Blackreach."

**LATER ON**

When the army had laid waste to the falmer in the city they started settling in. Delphine found the controls for the skylight and the dragons flew in, there was at least 30 right now,

"There are more on the way Dovahkiin, but i have ordered them to go find other places due to how small this space is." The old dragon said,

"Good Paarthurnax, anything else you want to report?" the Dragonborn asked,

" _vul lok kendov_!" Paarthurnax shouted followed by a black dragon with no horns landing,

"Yes thurie." the dragon said,

"Dovahkiin this is my lieutenant Vullokendov, he is your personal transport and bodyguard."

"I am at your command."

"Well I don't need you until we get going so rest up you must have traveled far to reach here." the Dragonborn said,

"As you command." and with that the dragon flew off, the army was now set up inside the cavern with tents and forges and weapon racks and areas for taking a crap.

"I admit this is a hell of an army." Aela said,

"I had faith in the Dragonborn he has truly brought skyrim together." Farkas said, "Who knew he had so many connections."

"I didnt even know and yet here we all are fighting for a new era." The King of the forsworn said,

"Well all hail the new emperor." Aela said. The Dragonborn stood on top of the main tower with his army below,

"My comrades of Skyrim today we have taken our first steps towards conquest, never before have i seen so many warriors willing to fight for something so enormous. Truly our enemies STAND NO CHANCE!"

"HOORA!" the army shouted in unison,

"Now will the first legion report to the gates, we take our first TOWN!"

"HOORA!" which means sure. The first legion proceeded to windhelm, the original headquarters of the stormcloaks, a legion of imperials blocked their path into the city,

"HALT, lay down your weapons and this will be forgiven!" the captain said,

"How did they know we were coming?" Lydia said in a whisper,

"It doesn't matter, IIDAH NU!" the Dragonborn gave the dragons the command to attack. Within 30 seconds the legion was burned alive on the bridge, the troops finished off the survivors. The gates were rammed open and the dragons left after archers started to fire upon them,

"ARCHERS FIRE!" the Dragonborn ordered, in response 2 lines of men with crossbows formed and shot the enemies who fell to the ground after the first hit. After witnessing their power the rest of the troops surrendered,

"WE HAVE WON!"

"HOORA!" a celebration was held as they drank to their first attack and victory.

**MEANWHILE IN SOLITUDE**

"General, the stormcloaks have retaken Windhelm!" The Legate reported,

"Impossible, how are they already reorganized?" Tullius asked,

"The Dragonborn led the attack, and it was a mix of forsworn, stormcloaks and what appears to be the Raven rock guard."

"How did he assemble such an army."

"Our spies say he has over 10 times the amount of troops that attacked Windhelm along with dragons on their side."

"Your new orders are to find their main base, is that understood Legate?"

"Yes sir and dont worry I have already sent a request for more troops to Cyrodiil."

"Do not underestimate them again."

"Yes sir, I have sent out battle reports as well."

"Good job, we will repeat the process we did with the stormcloaks."

"Sir, I don't think that will work."

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD , NOW GO FORTH FOR THE EMPEROR!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The Third Army**

The new civil war has been raging for 4 months now and the alliance now controlled whiterun,

"Another glorious victory my lord!" said one of the soldiers,

"Dont call me lord, I am not a King yet." the Dragonborn replied, suddenly Vullokendov got very agitated and flew behind the Dragonborn. A arrow pierced his wing as he shielded his leader and blasted the assassin with fire, Vullokendov looked around on constant alert, his white eyes gazing into the planes,

"We need to get you inside Dovahkiin." he said,

"Who was that?" the Dragonborn asked,

"Not one of my men." Nazir said, Delphine yelled for some soldiers to scout the planes,

"What about your wing?" Nazir asked,

"Merely a scratch compared to what I have been greeted with." Vullokendov said, the four of them went to dragons reach where the towns people were fixing the holes from the dragons,

"Have you truly come to free us from tyranny?" jarl Balgruf said,

"Only if you allow me to." the Dragonborn said,

"What makes you different from Ulfric?"

"I am here to see the benefit of all people no more will they be judged by what they believe nor slaughtered for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Then as jarl of Whiterun I hand over myself to fight for your cause, I also have a few things I would like to add to your army."

**4 WEEKS LATER**

The army had been upgraded furiously, with the help of the smiths in Whiterun, the soldiers armor was now outfitted with steel, the dragons now had there own set of armor, all archers were given crossbows and the Dragonborn himself crafted deadric armor for the first legion renamed the storm legion. Today was quiet, the Dragonborn and 3 of his generals sat in the war room planning a advance on solitude when a scout ran up the stairs,

"Sir, elves are approaching the gates!" he warned,

"How many?" Isran asked,

"2 legions by the looks of it."

"Wake the dragons and deploy the storm legion, archers to defensive positions and baracade the doors!" the Dragonborn ordered. He went outside to witness these soldiers for himself, they all wore eleven armor with eleven weapons drawn,

"It appears the dominion wants in on the action." Balgruf said, the storm legion locked shields and marched forward, the archers shot their crossbows taking out the first line while the 3 dragons circled around the back to take out the catapults. The elf archers shot at the dragons, they dodged at first but on the second shooting one of the dragons got their wing shredded and had to land. They surrounded the bronze beast, their arrows didn't pierce his armor but their weapons were getting through, the Dragonborn quickly ran to the wall and climbed over it, he ran to the dragons aid healing spell in one hand with a sword in the other. He used the become ethereal shout and vanished from enemy vision. Suddenly the dragon stopped bleeding and his wing started to reform, the Dragonborn reappeared behind the dragon, he was charged by 3 of the elves. The first one was decapited immediately, the second one tried a stab but he side stepped cut off his arm then stabbed his chest, the third deflected his initial attack but the Dragonborn caught his hammer mid air and kicked him back disarming him, as the elf tried to crawl away the Dragonborn crushed his head with the hammer. The storm legion was now in direct combat with the elves, giving the distraction for the Dragonborn to hop on the dragon and escape, within ten minutes all of the storm legion were accounted for while the enemy troops laid dead on the field, the Dragonborn was back at black reach with all his generals gathered around him,

"First we take care of the empire then we will take down the dominion." Istar said,

"We have to deal with this now, the Thalmor might be aiding them." Delphine said,

"The Thalmor have already seen the power of the Dragonborn in action, if they are going to strike again it will be a larger force." Esbern said,

"We need to stop the empire before anything." Vilkas said,

"I agree with Vilkas." Isran said,

"I agree with the blades." Paarthurnax said, everyone turned to him with surprised looks, "If we do not lay waste to the elven army then they will attack again and again einzuk ahrk einzuk."

"A dragon agreeing with the dragon hunters. I approve the motion, we deal with the elves after we free skyrim." The Dragonborn said,

"As you wish my king." the court said and the meeting was adjourned.

**MEANWHILE**

General Tullius stood in his war room with his legate,

"And so we lose Whiterun." the legate said as he removed the flag from Whiterun, the general slammed his fist on the table,

"Has Rikke found their base yet?" he asked,

"No sir but she is close."

"Good, their next target is solitude so it's time to abandon this place. Load most of our strike force onto the boats, we will wait in the ocean until she finds their hole."

"As you wish commander." The legate left the room,

"You have chosen your fate Dragonborn, I will make sure that you are the last of your kind." Tullius thought his words were private but the chimney transferred his words beautifully to the roof, where Vullokendov completed his spying mission. One of the captains noticed him and shouted,

"DRAGON!" he was discovered the archers started firing but he rolled away from the volley, he fell off the roof and landed in the courtyard, soldiers ran down the stairs but were greeted by fire and were burned alive, Vullokendov burst through the town doors and nose dived off the cliff and spread his wings and soared off into the distance. Tullius stood on his watch tower, searching for enemies but none were found, instead in the distant ocean he saw boats of the Aldmeri Dominion.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:Liberation**

The Dragonborn was so close, All that stood between him and the liberation of Skyrim was Falkreath and Solitude. A meeting was taking place in Markarth,

"We are going to divide our troops, half will go to Falkreath and half will go to Solitude." the Dragonborn said,

"I will lead the forces of Falkreath." Delphine said,

"If we do that then our forces will be outnumbered in Solitude." Isran said,

"We will be alright." the Dragonborn said,

"But sir-"

"I said we will be fine. Now lets get some rest, for at dawn we free Skyrim!"

"HAZZAH!" the forces shouted.

**IN THE MORNING**

The Dragonborn gave Delphine one of his prized swords. The troops filed into two masses and went their separate ways.

Falkreath was ready for them with the gates closed and archers on the walls. But the army did not come from the path, instead the descended from the mountain. Dragons swooped by to drop archers on the roofs. The imperials were swarmed and confused running away from them like cowards. The battle was won in minutes,

"This was too easy." Delphine said,

"I agree." one of the captains said, Delphine realized why it was so easy. There were only ten troops in Falkreath,

"Its a diversion, the real bulk of their troops is in Solitude."

"But we already knew that there would be more at Solitude."

"Yes but there should have been more men here. Our spies were wrong, the Dragonborn will be overwhelmed." she whistled and one of the dragons landed next to her, "Go to Solitude tell the Dragonborn its a trap. Hurry!" the dragon took off and flew into the distance.

**SOLITUDE**

The forces were marching through the forest, the overhang was visible now. Once they cleared the forest the army stopped their march. There was a giant bridge on the river that wasn't there before, on the opposite side from them was the imperial army, so large it covered the mountain path. Tullius stood proudly in front. The Dragonborn was silent, they were outnumbered so much and it was so silent that the only thing making sound was the river next to them. The sawmill was moved to make room for the bridge. It was over the Dragonborn thought, there was no way of victory. But in his worry there was a banging noise from the front lines, _bang ba-bang bang ba-bang bang ba-bang, _then the rest of the troops joined in but now there was a chant,

"HA HUAH HEY, HA HUAH HEY, HA HUAH HEY!" they were singing the song of the dragonborn, he was inspired now and walked to the frontlines. Now they sang, "DOVAHKIIN, DOVAHKIIN…" the Dragonborn started a march towards the imperials, he pulled out two swords as the troops marched. The roar of the song rumbled through the land. As they advanced the imperials backed up, the Dragonborn could see it in their eyes, they were scared. Even Tullius was backing away. He couldn't believe it they were making them retreat just by singing. They were just about to reach the stables when they ran out of lyrics, but they started over all while keeping the beat with their shields. Dragons landed on the ridge and joined in the song, Paarthurnax was on the windmill laughing,

"DOVAHKIIN!" he shouted. They reached the gates as they finished the song,

"TAKE IT DOWN!" the Dragonborn ordered, a roar in response as the troops ran towards the closing gates. A dragon landed and rammed the gates open and the battle for Skyrim began.

With the imperials in chaos this battle was easier than it would have been. The Dragonborn walked calmly through the battle every time a soldier tried to stop him, he killed the man with one fatal swipe. He marched up the ramp towards the castle, four guards greeted him,

"FUS RO DAH!" now the guards were too far to do anything. He entered the castle where Adventus was waiting, "Let me pass Adventus."

"I am to stay here until legate Rikke is done gathering up supplies. Notice how I didn't say make room for the Dragonborn." Adventus drew his sword,

"So be it." the Dragonborn charged his first strike was blocked but his second got through and cut off Adventus' sword hand, he wailed in pain. He drew a knife with his other hand and tried to stab the warrior, but the Dragonborn countered and cut off his arm. Adventus kneeled on the bloody floor, the warriors blade touching his neck,

"Finish it." Adventus begged. The Dragonborn did what his old friend asked of him and cut off his head. Rikke came running through the door with a sack that had plans, but she stopped at the sight,

"Rikke please just surrender." she dropped the sack and drew her blade,

"For the emperor!" she shouted as she charged, her blade was deflected and he kicked her in the stomach throwing her into the other room. Unlike Adventus, Rikke was a gifted swordsman who was able to fight the warrior. Ultimately she was disarmed, her back slid down the wall as she breathed heavily from the fight. A blade touched her neck,

"Yield. Please." Rikke lifted up her arm and grabbed the sword, she tried to push it away but she was to weak to put up a fight anymore. She passed out from exhaustion, "I'll take that as a yield." he dragged her to the supply room and binded her arms with leather straps. He leaned her up against the wall outside, "Rest my friend." a soldier ran up to him,

"Sir we have Tullius and his troops trapped in the Blue palace."

"I'll be right there."

When they got the door open there were only a few guards in the palace, they were surrendering. Among them was the high queen,

"Elisif please be reasonable. Join us and you and your men go free." the Dragonborn said,

"Never, you're all traitors!" Elisif yelled,

"Too what? A empire of lies and tyranny? Of oppressors? Please take my hand and join us." he reached out his hand, Elisif looked at him with anger in her eyes,

"Never, and if you're looking for Tullius he left us." the Dragonborn hung his head in sadness,

"Take her away." the storm legion took the prisoners to the courtyard.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The castle's courtyard was filled with thirty prisoners in total. Alliance guards stood around them and the Dragonborn, Isran, Balgruf, and Paarthurnax stood on the balcony,

"This is your final chance. All those who wish to join shall be spared." the Dragonborn announced,

"We will not join your conquest. All of us have sworn our allegiance to the emperor!" Elisif yelled,

"If you do not join us all of you will be executed."

"We are willing to accept that fate!" Rikke yelled,

"Speak now or die." five of the guards stood up and walked towards the archer targets, "Anymore?" no one else got up, "May your divines have mercy on you." he signaled with his hand and a chopping block was placed in front of the fire pit. Rikke was the first to be brought to it, she kept her eyes on the Dragonborn. They forced her to kneel and pushed her head onto the block. The axe was lifted into the air, "Wait! Bring Rikke and Elisif here. Then continue with the execution. There was the sound of crying children. This was the unfair part of war, you will lose friends or you will face them yourself. This rebellion had a price and it could only be paid in tears.

"Why did you spare us?" Elisif said,

"I couldnt see you two die. You two used to be my friends."

"Then what shall our fate be?" Rikke asked,

"Until you see the light of our conquest you will spend your time in the dungeon of the city you served. The two guards grabbed Rikke's and Elisif's arm and dragged them away. Balgruf patted the Dragonborns back,

"Dont worry my friend. Now that Skyrim was free it was time to deal with the Dominion."

**THE DRAGON DEFENSE**

Their boats were approaching Solitude, the Dragonborn watched them inch closer and closer. He saw massive amounts of troops on each ship. But little did the elves know that they already had a plan. The Dragonborn shouted into the air, after a few seconds dragons filled the sky and rained fire upon the fleet. After a hour the final burning boat sunk into the ocean. Vullokendov landed next to the Dragonborn,

"Ten dovah were lost in the battle."

"Wounded?"

"25. Myself included."

"Tell your forces to get some rest my friend. You have more than earned it." instead of flying away the dragon sat next to the Dragonborn,

"I can heal right here my lord."

"You truly are the best royal guard ever."


End file.
